Evil Lincoln
by Coolwriter84
Summary: Lincoln is super angry because Lisa experiments has side effects. He already tried to choke Lynn, now what will he do next when he's angry, and will they stop his Rampage or will he be angry forever. Rated M just to be safe
1. Lincoln Begins his rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own the loud house this is simply a fan-fic**

Lincoln was walking home from school with Clyde

"So what are you gona do when you get home?" Clyde asked Lincoln, "I'm probably going to read some ace savvy comic books when I get home," Lincoln replied.

*Back at the loud house*

Lincoln was reading his comic book in his underwear, as usual. When he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly got on his pants and walked down the stairs to open the door, it was Clyde

"Hey wana play some videos game" Clyde said.

"yeah sure come on in"

They started to play mech warriors when Lisa came in the room

"Hey can I do some experiments on you" she said

"Uh not right now I hanging out with clyde. Why anyway?"

"well I need to test my molecular converter"

"English please"

"a teleporting device"

"well I guess so, hey Clyde can you head on home now"

"aw dude we just started"

"i know but Lisa wants to test something on me and I don't want to let my sisters down"

"alright I guess I go" Clyde said in a sad tone.

"Ok so where is this tele-porter thingy"

"well it's in the basement in my secret lab"

"Wait you have a secret lab?!"

"yes I do I've been hiding it from all of you until the time came"

The walked down the basement stairs and into a corner were Lisa moved some boxes revealing a secret door. "Woah!" Lincoln said as Lisa put in the passcode.

The door opened letting smoke out

"Here it is my secret lab, only you and me know about this right now, don't tell anyone else"

As they walked in there was thousands of devices each doing different things.

Lincoln saw two giant tubes each connected to each other.

"ok just step into the left one" Lisa said.

Lincoln stepped into the left one and the door closed behind him.

He turned around and saw Lisa at a control panel

"aright here goes nothing"

She pulled a lever and pushed a button

then Lincoln dissolved into atoms and was transported to the other tube.

*meanwhile*

Lori got out of the shower and started drying off her hair with the hair dryer while suddenly the power went out

"aw come on stupid hair dryer"

and the bathroom lights went out to.

"must be another one of Lisa's experiments again" she said

*in the basement*

Lincoln stepped out of the tube feeling weird.

"man you look like you've seen a ghost" Lisa said

"uhh I don't feel to good"

He gagged while Lisa got him a bucket.

He threw up in it.

"I think I'm might need to go lie down"

He walked up the basement stairs and went up to his room

He layed down on his bed, he started twitching.

"uh what happening" he teleported to Lisa lab and back to his room, "uh oh this must be the side affects" he said worried what was going to happen to him.

He then got very angry and started feeling enraged, he smashed his videos game, destroyed his collection of action figures, and tore up his bed. "W-why did I do that?" They door opened, "what's going on in here" Lynn said, " I don't know I just all of the sudden got angry."

"wait I think I overheard Lisa say she was going to do a experiment on you" she said

"well yes she did."

He then felt angry again got up grabbed Lynns throat and tackled her to the ground trying to choke her, he then punched her in the face several times till her nose started bleeding.

Luan heared the noise and quickly rushed to Lincoln room where she pulled Lincoln off of Lynn.

and Lincoln arms still trying to punch Lynn.

"what the hell was that Lincoln, are you trying to kill me?"

"n-no, I'm so sorry" Lincoln started crying and tears flowing down his eyes, "I don't want to hurt you guys, I don't know what the hell got into me I'm So sorry!" He said with a river of tears flowing down his eyes

"it's ok, It's probably a side affect from Lisa experiments"

"Its NOT OK!" Lynn said "I'm gonna kill you", "you don't really mean that" Lincoln said,

"well I'm gonna at least get back at you for it, and you'll pay.

"remember those words Lincoln loud!" As luan grabbed Lynn's hand a tryed to pull her to her room.

Lincoln then shut the door and locked it.

He sat on his bed with a pillow over his head and started crying.

"I don't want to hurt them" he said to himself feeling scared of his self.

"Man the little guy's really upset about choking Lynn"

Luna said overhearing Lincoln

"I should probably go tell Lisa about what happened, so she can figure out why he's so angry"

Luna walked to Lisa room and knocked on the door.

"come in" Lisa said

"it's me Luna, and I had a question for you"

"what is it" Lisa said

"well Lincoln tryed killing Lynn, and he's been so angry lately"

"well yes it's simplyh a side effectt"

"I should start working on a formula to cure him"

"that would be great because poor Lincoln scared of himself"

"I will probably have it done in two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS, woah that's way too long any sooner"

"well i will try my best."

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter I know it's a little dorky like maniac-2.0 already said but at least I made the chapter longer and changed the story line.**

 **I also don't care about the hate comments all I want is you give a positive and helpful review like**

 **maniak-2.0**

 **an yes I fixed the story hopefully it's not too abrupt**

 **btw this is my first fan-fic so it's not gonna be good**


	2. A sports girls last goal

**Hey guys hope you enjoy part 2**

Lincoln woke up thinking two himself "I almost killed my sister I don't want to hurt them"

"kids breakfast is ready!" said

Lincoln got on his clothes and walked downstairs.

He barely even touched his food, "what's wrong?" Luan asked, "well I just feel bad for what I did too Lynn yesterday" he said.

He then took the bus too school, and when he got there a mysterious figure grabbed him and dragged him into a empty classroom and strapped him to a table, then the mysterious firgure took off there hoodie, it was Lynn!.

"So i told you I'd get you back Lincoln", "I told you lynn I'm sorry it's not my fault, it's Lisa experiments, it's the side effects". "Oh well you tried too kill me, so I will try too kill you, eye for a eye kinda deal huh.

She picked up a metal basketball bat, then hitting in the face several times with her fist, then swung then baseball bat as hard as she could at his gut, causeing him to throwup,

"wtf Lynn" Lincoln then got inraged from Lisa's experiments tour of the restraints then punched Lynn hard, then grabbing the baseball bat he hit lynn in the face several times until he head cracked open.

He then realized what just happened, kneeling down and saying to himself " what have I done"

He then walked back home and rushed up the stairs into his room, then reached under his bed pulling out a knife

cutting himself multiple times on both arms, Luna then walked in say "hey dude why did you walk righ…, oh my god Lincoln why are you cutting yourself" she the sat down on his bed and said " come on you can tell me" "w-well ok, member how yesterday I choked lynn, well today she dragged me into a empty classroom and hit me with a baseball bat, I tried to tell her I'm sorry but then I got angry, then I picked up the baseball bat and I hit her in the face, until her head cracked open."

"oh my god!, you don't think that killed her do you?"

"Well I hope not, she's my sister I would never want to do that"

Then he pulled out a hunting rifle with a suppressor on it and pointed it at his head, "no don't do this Lincoln!" The he pointed it at Luna's head then she grabbed the rifle, and he pulled the trigger and the bullet went right into her leg, "god damnit Lincoln!, wtf" "I so sorry, why Lisa why!"

He then grabbed the knife and stabbed it into his chest 3 times

Luan wondered what all the commotion upstairs was she went to investigate, she then barged into Lincoln room wondering what was going on, "oh my gosh Lincoln what happened up here" I can explain Luna said.

*five minutes later*

"Oh i completely understand now that too bad i hope lynns alright we better go check now!"

They then rushed to the school and into the classroom but lynn was gone, "that's weird" Lincoln said "she was just here a half hour ago" "maybe someone found her" Luna said

But then they heard some one creeping up on then they turned around and it was lynn, she then hit all three of them with the baseball bat, knocking out luan and Luna out. "I hoped you would come back" lynn said in a psychotic tone.

"please forgive me, I'm so sorry" he started sobbing and crying "ohh it's alright I'm just gonna hurt you, Hurt you

a lot" she said swing the base ball bat at his already hurt body, he then got angry again the he pulled out the knife he had earlier and stabbed her 24 times in her gut the punched her in the face

"noooooo!" He said I killed her I'm so sorry

luan and Luna woke up, "uhh what happen", " I I…killed her"

luan then walked over and kissed him where he was bleeding on the arm, " i hope that feels better now" she said as she was crying

Lincoln blushing that his sister just kissed him,

but really that kiss was a bad thing ,something evil now brewing

lincoln the grabbed the knife there sisters tried to stop him but it was too late, and he stabbed him self in the head, "nooo!" They both said

are brothers dead, they both walked home crying.

*at the loud house*

"we shouldn't tell anyone about this" luan said to Luna

 **K guys hoped you enjoyed part two**

 **yes I know it was short next will be longer**

 **again i appreciate contrive criticism**

 **As it helps my writing get better**.


End file.
